Epic Saga: Fusion
Epic Saga: Fusion is an upcoming spin-off of the Epic Saga. It contains a new antagonist, Zian, and features the technique fusion, based off of fusion from Dragon Ball Z (FUUUUUUUUUSION HAAA!!!) Plot While the Warriors of Apocolypse are sparring against each other for practice, they hear about attacks all over the universe that involve an explosion of black fire. After investigating a destructed area, they are ambushed by a reptilian humanoid known as Zian. They go after the new enemy in pursuit, and learn the fusion dance technique tooken from Dragon Ball Z. Gameplay The game is an R.P.G just like most of the series. Many gameplay elements are taken from previous games. A new gameplay element is fusion, taken from Dragon Ball Z. Two charcters fuse using this. Once the technique has been learned, it can be performed at will. It involves two characters doing the fusion dance. The dance is controlled by certain buttons the player must press (can anyone say "quick time events"?). If there is a slight mistake, the fusion fails and the two charcters either fuse into someone extremly fat, skinny, or completely lacking brawn, intellect, charisma, or speed. If done right. the characters become extremely powerful. Playable Characters *Beecanoe *Jared the Saurian *Genius Guy #445 *E.T.G. *Galactic Petey *Sephira *Turbo the Mole *Dark Guy Fusions All fusion's voices are the two fusies talking in unison. All fusions have a fusion vest. *Beecared the Saurian - The fusion of Beecanoe and Jared the Saurian. He has Beecanoe's body and Jared's skin. He has a light brown fusion vest. He has Jared's pride and powers, and even Beecanoe's cunning. *Beeguy #445 - The fusion of Beecanoe and Genius Guy. He apperas as a Dry Bones with a shy guy mask in GG445's hovercraft. He has a dark green fusion vest. He has Beecanoe's attacks and Genius Guy's intellect. *B.T.C. - The fusion of Beecanoe and E.T.G. He appears as a dry bones in E.T. G.'s clothes. He wears a light grey/gray fusion vest. He has Beecanoe's powers and E.T.G's quirky persona. *Galacticanoe - The fusion of Beecanoe and Galactic Petey. He appears as a skeletal version of GP with a cape and hat. He has a light green fusion vest. He has Beecanoe's personality and also some of Petey's dimwittedness and brute strength. *Sephicanoe - The fusion of Beecanoe and Sephira. Due to being a fusion of a boy and a girl, Sephicanoe is genderless. It appears as a skeletal human with Sephira's clothes. It wears a pink fusion vest. It has Beecanoe's powers and Sephira's cute personality. *Beecano the Mole - The fusion of Beecanoe and Turbo the Mole. He apperas as an orange Dry Bones with a drill nose. He wears a light orange fusion vest. He has the powers of Turbo and Beecanoe's more flirtatious and ill-tempered attitude. *Dark Canoe- The fusion of Beecanoe and Dark Guy. He appears as a black dry bones with a mask. He has a dark grey fusion vest. He has the personallity of dark Guy and Beecanoe's ability. *Jared Guy #445- The fusion of Jared and Genuisguy #445. He has Jared's body with a shyguy mask and a hover car. He wears a forest green fusion vest. He has Jared's pride and Genuisguy's intelligance. *E.T.J. - The fusion of Jared the Saurian and E.T.G. He appears with E.T.G's body with a stony exterior. He wears a dark brown fusion vest. He has Jared's powers and E.T.G.'s quirky persona. More coming Category:Epic Saga Category:Spinoffs